shapehunter_rpg_und_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nixe
thumb|Den Nixen entsprechende Wesen gibt es auch in der griechischen Mythologie: Die Najaden und Hylas auf einem Gemälde von WaterhouseNixen sind Wassergeister in der mittel- bis nordeuropäischen Volksüberlieferung. Zum Namen thumb|Darstellung von Kindern mit Fischschwänzen am Alten Rathaus in LeipzigDer Name kommt vom althochdeutschen nihhus, niccus oder nichessa, was jeweils Wassergeist bedeutet. Eine andere etymologische Ableitung führt ihn auf das lateinische necare (="töten") zurück. Nixe ist die weibliche Form, daneben gibt es auch den männlichen Nix, der, je nach Dialekt auch als Niss, Neck oder Nöck bekannt ist und häufiger als Wassermann (siehe da) bezeichnet wird. Wesen Charakteristisches Merkmal der Nixen ist, dass sie den Menschen Gefahr, Schaden und Tod bringen. Häufig betören bzw. verführen sie Männer und ziehen sie etwa auf den Grund von Flüssen und Seen. Manchmal warnen sie aber auch (vergeblich) vor Gefahren. Abzugrenzen ist die Nixe insofern insbesondere von *Wasserfrauen (Aspekt der Mütterlichkeit bzw. der Liebe) *Meerjungfrauen (Aspekt der Erlösungsbedürftigkeit) Bei zahlreichen Wasserwesen ist eine eindeutige Zuordnung zu einer der Kategorien nicht möglich (z.B. "Die schöne Lau" von Eduard Mörike). Zudem werden gerade in neuerer Zeit die genannten Begriffe häufig verwechselt und wie Synonyme verwendet. Im Bereich der analytischen Psychologie gilt die Nixe wie alle weiblichen Wasserwesen als eine Form des tiefenpsychologischen Mutterarchetyps, einer Ausprägung der sog. Anima (vgl. Carl Gustav Jung). Anders als insbesondere bei den schützenden Wasserfrauen kommt bei der Nixe aber der negative Aspekt der zerstörenden, verschlingenden Mutter zum Ausdruck. Gestalt thumb|Nixe im Bad Brambacher Kurpark ♁⊙In älteren Quellen werden Nixen meist als schöne, junge Frauen mit blasser oder grünlicher Haut beschrieben, die Haare können grün schimmern oder ganz und gar grün sein, das am häufigsten erwähnte Merkmal ist jedoch ein nasser, tropfender Rocksaum. Zumindest an Land gehen sie barfuß. Später tauchen zunehmend auch Nixen mit menschlichem Oberkörper und einem mit Schuppen bedeckten Fischschwanz auf, was eine Annäherung an den Typus der Meerjungfrau darstellt. Nixen haben die Größe von Menschen, haben spitze Eckzähne, sie können ihre Schwanzflosse verstecken, sie haben Spaß daran andere zu verführen und zu töten. Ihre Lebensdauer ist ziemlich lang. Bekannte Nixen thumb|Die Rheintöchter warnen Hagen – Gemälde von J. H. FüssliDen frühesten Beleg für Nixen bieten die Sirenen aus Homers Epos Odyssee, die durch ihren todbringenden Gesang Odysseus und seine Gefährten von der Heimkehr nach Ithaka abzuhalten versuchten. Nixen kommen auch in der Nibelungensage vor. Zwei einerseits menschen-, andererseits vogelgestaltige Wassergeister, durch Hagen ihrer Kleider beraubt, erkaufen sich deren Rückgabe durch eine Prophezeiung – von der Fahrt zu Etzels Hof wird nur ein einziger zurückkehren: „Wohl muss es so geschehn: Keiner von euch Degen wird die Heimat wieder sehn als der Kaplan des Königs, das ist uns wohlbekannt, der kommt geborgen wieder heim in König Gunthers Land“ (Karl Simrock, Das Nibelungenlied, Vers 1587). Hagen, dem Schicksal höhnend, wirft den Kaplan bei der Überfahrt in die Fluten des Rheins; dieser, des Schwimmens unkundig, erreicht jedoch glücklich das Ufer und erfüllt so die Prophezeiung. Seit Richard Wagners starker Umformung des Sagenstoffs im Ring des Nibelungen sind jene Nixen als Rheintöchter bekannt. Bei der berühmten Loreley, die durch ihren Gesang die Rheinschiffe in die Tiefe zieht, soll es sich ebenfalls um eine Nixe gehandelt haben. Eine andere Volkssage erzählt von einer Nixe, die als Bettlerin während eines Unwetters an den Pforten einer Raubritterburg abgewiesen wird, woraufhin die Burg in einem See versinkt. thumb|left|Dat Minsener Seewief (Seeweib)In Minsen im Wangerland steht die Bronzeplastik des Minsener Seewiefken. Einer Sage nach haben die Bewohner das Seeweib eingefangen, um ein Heilmittel von ihm zu erpressen, und als es entfliehen konnte, soll es aus Rache den Ort am nächsten Tag, als alle Einwohner zum Beten in der Kirche waren, durch eine Sturmflut vernichtet haben. Daher rührt das Sprichwort: „Dat geiht ut as dat Be'n to Minsen“ (Das geht aus wie das Beten zu Minsen!). Weitere Nixen tauchen in den Sagen Rusálka (slawischer Bereich), Der Bräutigam auf dem Wasser (Schweiz), Die Wasserhexe (Schwaben), Die Meeresnixe und die Aale (England), Der verzauberte See (Irland), Die Seerosennixe (Deutschland), Die Nixe mit der goldenen Leier (Schwarzwald) und Die Meermaid (Estland) auf. In der griechischen Volksüberlieferung ist die Gorgone - ursprünglich ein geflügeltes Ungeheuer - zu einer Nixe mutiert. Im Märchen Die Nixe im Teich lässt sich die Titelfigur als Gegengabe für Reichtum und Glück versprechen, was zuletzt in seinem Hause geboren wurde, und erschwindelt sich so seinen Sohn. Die Wassernixe aus dem gleichnamigen Märchen der Brüder Grimm entführt zwei Kinder in ihr Reich und lässt sie dort für sich Flachs spinnen und Bäume fällen, ehe sie ihr mit einer List entkommen. In Goethes Ballade Der Fischer lockt eine Nixe den Fischer mit den vielzitierten Worten „Halb zog sie ihn, halb sank er hin“ in ihr verborgenes Reich. Es bleibt offen, ob ihre reizvollen Versprechungen zutreffen. Auch die im sog. Blautopf in Oberschwaben lebende Titelfigur aus Eduard Mörikes Erzählung Die Historie von der schönen Lau trägt Züge der Nixe, zieht sie doch einen vorwitzigen Hirtenjungen „geschwinder als ein Blitz und giftiger als eine Otter“ in die Tiefe. Dass sie der Erlösung von ihrer Kinderlosigkeit harrt, rückt sie aber zugleich in die Nähe einer Seejungfrau. Bekannt sind auch Mörikes Nixen vom Mummelsee. Bildliche Darstellungen von Nixen sind insbesondere auf Fresken in romanischen Kirchen anzutreffen, so etwa in der Kirche St. Martin in Zillis (Graubünden). Weiter tauchen sie in Hieronymus Boschs apokalyptischem Gemälde Der Garten der Lüste (ca. 1500) auf, aber auch etwa in Johannes Heydens Schrift Von der Natur, Art und Eigenschaft der Kreaturen oder Geschöpfe Gottes von 1565. Nixenähnliche Züge tragen auch die Meerjungfrauen aus dem Manga Mermaid Saga von Rumiko Takahashi. Entsprechend der japanischen Legende der Yao Bikuni (八百比丘尼, wörtlich: „achthundert-jährige Nonne“) verleiht der Verzehr ihres Fleischs und Bluts denjenigen mit einem reinen Herzen die Unsterblichkeit. Bei denen mit verdorbenen Herzen stattdessen treibt es die Menschen aber in Unglück und Wahnsinn und sie verwandeln sich in Monster. Erotik und Tod Trotz ihrer verführerischen äußeren Gestalt können Nixen Tod und Verderben bringen. In diesem Zusammenhang ist auch die bereits erwähnte etymologische Ableitung von necare zu sehen. In der indoeuropäischen Mythologie spielt das Element der Nixen – das Wasser – allgemein eine wichtige Rolle im Zusammenhang mit Tod und Totenreich. Letzteres wurde als jenseits eines Wassers, oder unter Wasser gedacht. Die in der Edda beschriebene Göttin Rán ist z. B. Herrin über die Seelen der Ertrunkenen. Letztlich handelt es sich bei den Wassergeistern wohl um die Seelen von Verstorbenen. Die erotische Komponente steht nur in scheinbarem Gegensatz dazu, denn in traditionellen Gesellschaften befindet sich alles in einem Kreislauf aus Werden und Vergehen, Tod und Liebe bzw. Fruchtbarkeit und Entstehen. Diese sind dabei nicht die Anfangs- und Endpunkte einer Lebensspanne, sondern sich endlos wiederholende, einander bedingende Prinzipien. (Zu Fruchtbarkeitsriten im Zusammenhang mit Wassergeistern siehe v. a. Rusálka.) Die männlichen Formen sind schwerer zu erklären, ihr Verhältnis zu den alteuropäischen Herrschern der Unterwasserwelt (s. Meeresgott), d. h. ob eine entwicklungsgeschichtliche Verwandtschaft der Motive besteht oder nicht, ist undeutlich. Dafür spräche z. B. die Verwandlungsfähigkeit einiger Nöcks in Pferde, also Tiere, die in der griechisch/römischen Mythologie Poseidon/Neptun zugeschrieben werden und die in der britischen Sagenwelt eine häufige Verwandlungsform des Kelpie sind. Literatur *Barbara Stamer (Hrsg.): Märchen von Nixen und Wasserfrauen, Frankfurt 1987, ISBN 3-596-22873-5 *Enn Vetemaa: Die Nixen von Estland, Frankfurt 2002, ISBN 3-8218-4515-5 *Gwen Benwell & Arthur Waugh: Töchter des Meeres. Von Nixen, Nereiden, Sirenen und Tritonen. Marion von Schröder, Hamburg 1962 Kategorie:Cegria Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Fabelwesen Geschichte Kategorie:Geister